User talk:My Wunderwaffle iz missin
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hello MMIM, I am Robert Jacob (Its lame, I know). All I ask you to do is to read my article (Ramsey-032, don't read the other ones, I beg you!) and tell me what you think. Thanks! -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 03:25, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Very Funny, but sad. Annual Awards Article Critique hey could your critique my article for me so i know what could be corrected or expanded upon? thanks http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SKOFNUNG//A.T.H.E.P.T.C.A.S._Mark_I/PROTOTYPE_Combat_Skin Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 03:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: Critique id like it on the article's talk page Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:44, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Brotha Hi, long time no see. My ultimate tracking skills luck somehow managed to notice you were breathing :D that's a good thing. Anyway, I'll be brief and discreet: You happen to have any ideas/opinions regarding AI ascendancy in the future? Another thing, you have made some good stuff on here, I'm genuinely impressed. You managed to craft lore that I (no halo experience as you know) found pretty interesting. Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 13:15, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I've seen you've been quite busy, ait. Keep being awesome af. But I really got to talk to you. Not about anything specific but I need some guidance with some thing. I won't be around hanging in THE CHAT often in the coming weeks, so if you got time anytime, message me with a date or something. Vale amici (Long as sig) Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 09:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Because you should know and probably don't know. Other people reading this; this is not interresting, it will probably make you chuckle. Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 21:44, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hi ---> I want your blessing ;_;7 and opinions as you are actually the only one that matters to me. Just in context, this is the final Wz ever from deca, been a hell of ride brother... Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 20:20, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Crestans on New Corsica So, a while back we did a mini collab, where the survivors of Crest after its glassing settled on New Corsica. Well, I have a massive story arc that I'm planning, and the survivors play a role in it. So: #What happens after the survivors arrive? Where do they live (is there their own region or are they split up amongst the rest of the populous?)? #What happens after the HCW is over? Do they remain on the planet or are they brought elsewhere? #As I assume you don't want any of my story arc messing with whatever you have planned, would a small, non-violent faction rising up against the UNSC/UEG have any affect on your story? If so, I could easily have it happen elsewhere, thanks to the power of slipspace travel! The Crestans play a somewhat important role by being in contact with those of the arc, but the arc itself doesn't do anything on or near the planet the Crestans are on (New Corsica, if this is allowed). I just need the answers to these few questions, and if my idea is possible, we could talk about it on the Irk at a later date. I just don't want to spoil anything here, where someone else could look at it. [[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 23:36, January 11, 2017 (UTC)